The number and frequency of public restrooms in our country are reducing every day for a variety of reasons. This fact poses a special problem for those who make their living on the road such as long haul truck drivers. Without restrooms in place, they perform their bodily functions on the sides of roads or in empty containers that end up discarded on the roadside, neither of which is sanitary or acceptable solution. The lack of public restrooms poses a problem particularly for those suffering from incontinence, weak bladders or frequent urination. Finally, those taking long car trips with male children are faced with the same problems. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which those who do not have easy access to public restrooms can be afforded a solution that allows them to urinate. The development of the invention herein described provides this solution.
U.S. Pat. No. D 467,338 issued to Rehrig discloses an ornamental design for a portable urinal. This patent does not appear to disclose a mobile sanitary urinal that possesses a sanitation pack, a fluid vessel with internal baffles and a handle, plumbing components including a float valve and an in-line valve nor does the cited patent appear to be similar in appearance to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D 464,729 issued to Rehrig disclose an ornamental design for a portable urinal. This patent does not appear to disclose a mobile sanitary urinal that possesses a sanitation pack, a fluid vessel with internal baffles and a handle, plumbing components including a float valve and an in-line valve, and a mounting bracket nor does the cited patent appear to be similar in appearance to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D 354,122 issued to Carlier discloses an ornamental design for a mobile urinal unit. This patent does not appear to disclose a mobile sanitary urinal with a fluid vessel, plumbing components and a mounting bracket nor does the cited patent appear to be similar in appearance to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,621 issued to Otto and Otto discloses a urine collection device to receive urine from a user for transport via plumbing to a reservoir. This patent does not appear to disclose a mobile sanitary urinal that possesses a sanitation pack, a fluid vessel with internal baffles and a handle, plumbing components including a float valve and an in-line valve and a mounting bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,137 issued to Otto and Otto discloses a urine collection device that is mountable on a wheeled pole. This patent does not appear to disclose a mobile sanitary urinal that possesses a sanitation pack, a fluid vessel with internal baffles and a handle, plumbing components including a float valve and an in-line valve and a mounting bracket for mounting the apparatus to a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,414 issued to Rehrig discloses a portable urinal that appears to be a receiver connected to a reservoir bag. This patent does not appear to disclose a mobile sanitary urinal that possesses a sanitation pack, a fluid vessel with internal baffles and a handle, plumbing components including a float valve and an in-line valve and a mounting bracket for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,531 issued to Kirko discloses a portable unisex urinal that appears to be funnel shaped receiver attached to a container. This patent does not appear to disclose a mobile sanitary urinal that possesses a sanitation pack, a fluid vessel with internal baffles and a handle, plumbing components including a float valve and an in-line valve and a mounting bracket for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,608 issued to Birbara discloses a portable system for the collection of urine that uses fans and suction in the collection of urine from a user. This patent does not appear to disclose a non-mechanized method of collecting urine from a user in a motor vehicle nor does the patent appear to disclose a fluid vessel with baffles and a handle or the plumbing configuration of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,443 issued to Waugh discloses a portable automobile urinal which appears to be an elevated container with flushing solution, a bowl and a receptacle container. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that does not require an elevated container nor does it appear to disclose a mobile sanitary urinal that possesses a sanitation pack, a fluid vessel with internal baffles and a handle, plumbing components including a float valve and an in-line valve and a mounting bracket for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,229 issued to Horn discloses a portable urinal device for bedside and travel use that appears to be a receiver and a container. This patent does not appear to disclose a mobile sanitary urinal that possesses a sanitation pack, a fluid vessel with internal baffles and a handle, plumbing components including a float valve and an in-line valve and a mounting bracket for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,097 issued to Short appears to disclose a mechanized compact urinal system. This patent does not appear to disclose a non-mechanized method of collecting urine from a user in a motor vehicle nor does the patent appear to disclose a fluid vessel with baffles and a handle, the plumbing configuration of the instant invention and a sanitation pack.